moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Oathbourne
(Former) (Former) |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Sean Murphy the second(Father)† Briana McCreedy(Mother)† |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive }} Sir Jack Oathbourne is a Knight of the Lordaeron Silver Hand.Friend to all that are good and foe to all that wish to threaten others' existence. =Description= ---- Jack appears to be a man around his twentieth year with a rather athletic build. The skin that can be seen underneath the attire is still fair, though it is obvious he has participated in numerous battles. The unseen skin holds several scars would be evident to anyone, and they vary from slashes to burns. To most these would seem terrible, unwanted, and rather horrid. However, Jack wears them with pride as he believes they are sign of his will to survive. His face always holds a friendly smile on it whenever someone talks to him. However, his intricately designed saltwater eyes obviously have seen some terrible things as they seem tired and worn. Little traces of peach fuzz can be seen on his face despite how he tidies himself every day. His hair holds the length that gives him the capability of swooping it over his shoulder. His mop of hair has a dirty blonde coloring to it, but it once was lighter in tone. This is made evident by the lighter shade at the tips, the roots growing in slightly darker. Cloths and Armor Silver Hand Armor While on duty, Jack wears armor that was commissioned to him by the Church of the Holy Light. The armor itself is standard plate mail with a few adjustments. The breastplate is reinforced to give an added protection. The color of the armor is mainly silver, with a secondary color of blue, and has some gold accents. Casual Wear Jack's civilian clothing is made of ordinary cloth. It's a blue shirt with a azure vest over it and the pants that go with it are turquoise. His belt is made of black leather with a silver buckle. Lastly his boots which are hand crafted by a shop in Old Town are made out of fine leather.Recently he acquired himself a fine navy blue jacket that was made in a very Victorian style. Arms Jack primarily uses a long sword as his main choice of a weapon. This sword is standard, although on further inspection it has some slight modifications. The blade itself is made of the purest steel and is three feet long. It has a cross hilt which has holy scripture written upon it and the wrap is made of leather. Items Silver Hand Libram Jacks Libram is special to him as it basically is his masters legacy. The Libram is full of Andrea Duval teachings on what it means to be a Paladin. The Libram is separated into several sections varying from combat, to prayers, proper use of the light, and Church Speak. Why exactly is there Church Speak within Jacks Libram, well you see Duvahl came from a family that were very traditional, they practiced all the virtues to the letter and when speaking of faith they professed it in the most sacred of languages. Duvahl essentially adopted Jack and so the same values and teachings from her family flowed into him. =History= ---- Youth Jack was born in the year of 14 L.C to Sean Murphy the Second and Briana McCreedy. He was brought up in the murphy House Murphy, an artisan house that provided weapons, workers, and other crafted goods to Lordaeron. During his years of adolescence, he partook in numerous skills. Teaching him to become a lord he would be well-versed in combat, mathematics, literature, etiquette, and history. His father gradually grew more respect and pride in his son as the child grew. He knew that when Jack became old enough to lead, he would bring even more pride and honor to the family. This unfortunately would not come to fruition as the Bastard Prince Arthas had returned from Northrend. Arthas had began to destroy Lordaeron, and Jacks house was no exception. The young Jack would have probably been added to the Scourges numbers if it wasn't for The Silver Hand Paladin called Adrea Duval. Andrea was on her way to Stormwind to warn the people of The Scourge.On her way she had passed by Steelheart keep. The keep was nothing more then a smoldering pile of broken stone, and burnt ash. Andreamat first was not going to pay mind of the keep. She knew that the Scourge had been through ,and it was likely that if anyone had survived the attack they would have left. However Andrea felt something within her....something that drew her to investigate the the keep. Following this feeling Andrea entered. At first glance upon entrance it seemed that yes no one had lived , but this only pushed her to continue searching. Building by building Andrea looked high, and low nothing seemed to be here but she knew that there was .After much searching she headed to the entrance from which she came; perhaps it was simple curiosity. On her way out however she heard a noise. The sound of a child moaning. With much haste Andrea searched for the noise. Her search took her all the way to what one would assume was once a stable. The building had collapsed but she knew the noise had come from this building. Ripping and tearing through the rubble Andrea would find the source of the moaning. Underneath some fallen boards lay Jack. He appeared badly injured and in need of some serious medical attention and so with much haste Andrea rode to Stormwind with Jack. When the two reached Stormwind it had seemed that news of Lordaerons fall had already spread and everyone was now on high alert. Andrea moved quickly to the Church to get the young Jack healed ,and when she reached it she was devastated to see that there were so many other people needing assistance. Luckily however she was able to find a priest that could tend to Jacks wounds. Awaking in a place he had never gone before and surrounded by people he had never met before the young boy freaked out. Andrea calmed him down and sadly broke the news of what had happened to him and what happened to his family. Devastated Jack felt that he needed to avenge his family and the people that his family were responsible for. Andrea feeling now a bit responsible for the young boy and not wanting him to go out and get himself killed decided to take him in as her student/son. Jacks training was quite tedious. Not only did the young boy have continue his studies from his childhood, but he now had to add in studies on the Light as well as the Silverhand. Luckily he had an excellent teacher, Andrea took great care in the way she taught Jack. She wanted him to be as prepared as possible for whatever the world was going to throw at him. Each day for six years the young Aspirant pushed himself. It was a journey that the young Aspirant felt great pain but also great pride in himself. His master Andrea who he saw now as a motherly figure took him all over the Eastern Kingdoms. Andrea was a believer of hands on experience , and so whenever the young Aspirant was taught a new lesson ; she would throw Jack into a situation that would test him to see if he fully understood the lesson. Though this method of trading was rather orthodox it actually worked; Jack became so learned in the virtue and so versatile with a blade that by the time he was 15 years old he could easily take down a small group of armed soldiers and negotiate with them at the same time The Campaign of the North Jacks opportunity to avenge his people came during the war against the Lich King. Jack alongside Andrea were sent to Northrend by the Church to help with the war effort. The campaign was not an easy one as it was full of danger that the Aspirant had not experienced before. Northrend was full of creatures ranging from the foul abominations of the Undead to the vile servants of the Old Gods. Great fear and doubt planted itself within the young Aspirants heart. He was confused and scared for his life. He began to doubt his training and even doubt his master. This doubt would consume Jack if it wasn't for another unexpected occurrence. Jack began to make friends ; he began to make allies. He saw that he was not alone in this war against the Lich King . Jack saw the great forces of the world The Argent Crusade, The Alliance, The Horde, and even The Ebon Blade band together to endure a task of great pain. He felt a strong sense of hope fill him and a great sense of honor as he then knew that everything would be fine. When it came time to destroy the Lich King Jack would be ready. Andrea his master was extremely proud of him. She had doubts that bringing Jack to Northrend was a good idea but it appeared that her doubts were misplaced. Throughout the campaign Jack had shown and proven his abilities; he had lived through example the virtues of the Holy Light. This brought tears to Andrea's eyes as she knew that his training was complete and that he was ready to be knighted. So before the assault on Ice Crown Citadel began she took her Aspirant aside and brought him in front of a priest. Jack was confused at first but then realized what was about to happen. He looked to his master and saw she was crying tears of joy. A ceremony then occurred and the Aspirant was granted the title of Knight and was given full entrance into the Silver Hand. This moment of joy however would not last as during the assault on Ice Crown tragedy struck. Andrea's life was taken, defending and giving her life to her student. This changed Jack for the worse. He had become so attached to his master; he had loved her like a son loved his mother. When her death came he became shattered and lost. He left the lands of Northrend as a broken individual. For the next few years Jack would continue his service to the Church and Stormwind , and he even lived somewhat a virtuous life. However he had taken up a bad case of drinking and began to agree with the uses of darker magics. Time of Delarium After his required service to the crown Jack would find himself in a land called Delarium. A noble house ran by a very peculiar Night Elf. While there he ran into Knight Captain Renaird Dawnbreaker a fellow Paladin of the Silver Hand. When Jack met Renaird he felt ashamed as he saw a man that he should be. He was a true Paladin, a true Paragon, the exact opposite of what Jack had become . Renaird noticed this immediately and would keep a close eye on him. Renaird would eventually take action at the end of the third war for Delarium.At the end of the war the leader of Delarium used shadow magic to kill the leader of the rebellion. Jack completely fell off the tracks that day. He had gone rampant with blood lust and screamed cries of joy as he watched the Lord of Delarium do this . Renaird upon seeing this confronted Jack and asked why in Lights name was he agreeing with the ways of evil. Jack had admitted to agreeing with the use of shadow magic, something that a Paladin would never agree upon. Renaird approached Jack asking for an explanation. Jack responded with a rather insane response. Renaird disappointed knew what must be done, and so he stripped Jack of his knighthood and his honors . This would utterly devastate Jack as he had acted in a way he knew was wrong. He then took it upon himself to ask for forgiveness, to ask for reconditioning so that he could reclaim his knighthood. Thankfully Renaird did so and assigned him numerous studies on the virtues , and asked him to visit many people of the Faith, and to prepare himself for the trials of the Silver Hand . Jack would prove successful in relearning everything and had reverted to his true self the respectful and intelligent Paladin that would throw his life down to protect the world. When he was put through the trials Jack passed with ease. However this trial would not be as easy as he thought. When he had completed his trial Jack was told to relinquish his ties to his own family , and to be born anew into the Silverhand. This did not trouble Jack and so he gave up the family name of Murphy and was given the name of Oathbourne as a symbol that he had changed and that he sworn with his life to live up to the values and principals of the Silverhand. A Lost Son Returns Home After leaving Sovereignty of Delarium Jack decided to look for where his friend Renaird had wandered off to. Traveling to several inns and having several discussions with members of the Church Jack was able to find the location of his friend. It turned out that Renaird had traveled far north to Tyrs Hand, and that he had joined a group of individuals calling themselves the Remnant of Lordaeron. With no where to go and his curiosity rising he traveled to Tyrs Hand to see what his friend was doing , and what exactly the Remnant was. The path to Tyrs Hand was not the easiest however as Jack had left Delarium with nothing but the cloths on his back, and enough coin to buy him bread. The weather seemed to not favor Jack as well, as it seemed most of the time it was raining. Jacks resolve would not falter even in the face of such a difficult journey ,and he would push on until he finally reached his destination. Upon his arrival at Tyrs Hand he was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face. Only a few day before did he meet High Lord Brady MacKay and meeting him again was an honor. The High Lord however was a bit surprised to see that Jack had returned, and so Jack explained his plight of having to leave Delarium due to the persecution of his beliefs. The Highlord explained he once faced the same plight and so he offered refuge to the young Paladin within the Remnant where the young Paladin began his new life among his people. The Path of Faith Though Jack loved fighting among his country men, and made many friends among the Remnant he had begun to relapse into his old ways. Pride as well as anger had begun to rise once again in the Young Paladin. Luckily however on his own fruition he was able to come to his senses. With this realization Jack knew that his training in the ways of the Light was not fully complete, and so with great sadness Jack left the Remnant of Lordaeron swearing that he would one day return to the organization once he had fully mastered the Virtues of the Holy Light. Leaving the Remnant Jack headed to the Cathedral of Stormwind where he met with Bishop Faersong. Before leaving the Remnant of Lordaeron the young Paladin wrote a letter to the Bishop asking for shelter as well as guidance. Bishop Faersong accepted this letter and allowed the young Paladin to join the ranks of her religious organization The Brotherhood of Clemency. Jack purposely chose this group in particular because of its religious center. He knew that if he surrounded himself with those who were strong in the Faith it would rub off on him. He knew also that if any of the members noticed that he was tipping off the scale they would be able to make him aware of this and correct him. With the acceptance of being brought within the order the young Paladin began a quest for the order. He promised the Bishop that he would seek and obtain books for the Monastery library. This quest that continues to this very day has pushed Jack to his very limits and has tested his faith. With each successful retrieval not only did the Brotherhood trust Jack more and more but his focus on the faith had strengthened. Taking in an Aspirant After many weeks within the Brotherhood Jack had proven himself worthy , and ready to take in his first Aspirant. Bishop Faersong assigned to the young Paladin a man by the name of Thomas Adallen. At first Jack was skeptical on taking in an Aspirant. Though to many he seemed ready, but in reality Jack had felt uncertain. He felt he would be unable to live up to the memory of his former master Andrea. With great surprise however Thomas built confidence within the Paladin. Thomas was very much like Jack ,and so when the two began to work together they benefitted from each other. Thomas would learn the ways of the Silver Hand while Jack learned what it meant to teach the faith to others.Though this training is still going on Thomas is making many leaps, and bounds with each passing day. Trapped in the Nightmare During the third Legion invasion Jack would follow his fellow member of the Brotherhood to area known as Val'Sharah. The Brotherhood had been tasked to assist a local group of Druids with purging away the Nightmare. Jack was very much fine with doing this as he knew that if this problem was ignored it could lead to catastrophic consequences. This mission began quite normally it seemed. The Brotherhood had located the source of the corruption, and was prepared to destroy it. What happened next would lead a seemingly simple mission into an outright catastrophe. As the mission progressed seemingly with ease many of the Brotherhoods members began to feel weary including Jack. This weariness would eventually lead to the affected members falling into a deep slumber . This slumber was not one of peace instead it was a slumber of pain and feat. The Nightmare had grabbed members of the Brotherhood and pulled them into the Nightmare. As mentioned this included Jack. Those who did not get pulled in were utterly horrified by this. Luckily however the Druids were able to come up with a solution. They would somehow bring the awakened members of the Brotherhood into the minds of the slumbered and free them of the Nightmare. So far it has been quite successful but unfortunately this process has been rather slow . The Brotherhood was only able to save one member every few days. Many have been pulled out and many still need to be saved including Jack who at the moment is reliving the most hellish of memories. Return to the Waking World Jack was the last member of the Brotherhood to be saved from the Nightmare. In that time of waiting he suffered the most grueling and painful moment of his life. The Nightmare had dug into the Paladins and found the most succulent of memories. The day of his masters death was played for him over, and over. If it weren't for his strong will and the aid of The Brotherhood he probably would have lost his mind. After these events Jack was seemingly fine; no after effects seemed to have plagued him. He wanted to immediately return back to his work for the Brotherhood. With him being recently inducted into Section IX , he knew he was to be in for a lot of work. Though with the seemingly reappearance of his old friend Alister he knew everything would be smooth, and safe. =Personality= ---- Jacks personality is a kind and respectful one. Living up to the title of his profession of being a Paladin he wishes only to keep order and peace within the realm. When most people address him he always has a smile on his face. Even during hard times Jack always stays optimistic and try's to tell others that they will be victorious and that this is mearly a test of faith. During dire situations however such as fights his personality pulls a 180 his face shows little to no emotion and whatever he does show is usually of righteous fury. He fights with a smart tactical mind of one who has clearly fought for many years. Beliefs Jack is what most would consider a strong worshipper of the light. He is a traditionalist in a sense, he practices the virtues very seriously and always try's uphold them even if it might cause him harm from others. He goes above and beyond when it comes to worship as he practices the old language of the Church, many people tend to criticize him for using the language as they feel uncomfortable, most people do not even remember or know about the language and so when they hear it they are left confused. Lastly whenever a liturgy, ceremony, or seminary occurs you can bet that the young Paladin there as these events to him are most sacred to him. Views The Scarlet Crusade Jack feels sympathy for the scarlet crusade. He understands why they do what they do, but that does not mean he feels alright with their actions. Whenever Jack comes into contact with an individual who still swear allegiance to the scarlet's , and their corrupted message; Jack will go out of his way to try and convince them that what they are doing is immoral. He would go so far as to drop on his knees and beg to them. He understands that they wish to rid the world of evil, and he understand their pain but he knows their are several various other ways to tackle such issues. The Undead Jack hates yet cares for the Undead. Jack sees the idea of necromancy as pure evil , and should be prevented at all cost. The very concept of stealing someone's soul and dragging it back into its former body makes him shake with rage. However if the actions of necromancy cannot be stopped Jack will not outright slay the raised individual. He will start to treat them as any other individual. He knows that to outright slay this individual would be going against the virtue of Tenacity. If this individual Undead asked him ," Please free me, and allow me the peace of Death." He would follow it as this person had already belonged in the after life, and wanted to return. When it comes to the mindless Undead Jack will do the usual Paladin thing as in put them back into their graves. The Mynydd When Jack first met the Mynydd people he was intrigued. As a kid he had heard tales of mysterious people who lived far off in the mountains, though he at the time believe these false as they usually were told in a campfire fashion. Stories that were made to simply make kids be good. This caused his curiosity to sky rocket She he met the people. He wanted to know everything about them. This however would not come to fruition. The Mynydd are an extremely conservative people. Even the supposed Liberal side of the Mynydd carry some conservative values it seemed. From Jacks view it seemed they did not fully trust outsiders, and that they especially did not trust him. The distrust it seemed was a probable result of Jack trying to gather information of the Mynydd. Relationships Romances None Friendships Lord Knustery Blackheart Jack met the old and grizzled Death Knight a month after Jack had joined the Remnant. When the two met they seemed to quickly become friends, both of them know to rely on the other both in combat as well as in other situations. So far Knustery is Jack only friend within the Remnant as man people within the Remnant seem to be quite distant to him . Maekar Sunteader Introduced to by Marcus Banes DeBray ,Jack quickly came to learn and respect the elf. The two would converse , and discuss many times on matters such as knighthood, faith, and the common language of Church speak that they both shared. Being the only other Knight within the Brotherhood Maekar would provide advice ,and counsel to Jack when it came to teaching others about the path of Knighthood. To this very day Jack admires and looks up to Maekar. Lucera Dawnrunner Jack met Mother Dawnrunner through proxy of her beloved Maekar. Like Maekar, Jack has much respect and generosity towards Mother Dawnrunner. He particularly is impressed whenever she gives a sermon as her words are both quite invaluable, and inspiring. Not in a long time has anyone in his opinion given such beautiful speeches. Outside of Church Lucera also seems to carry the same elegance and kindness. Whenever Jack has felt unsure or upset he at times would talk to Mother Dawnrunner. Such talks would boost his morale and keep him happy. Nelany Faersong Leader of the Brotherhood Nelany Faersong is a person Jack not only admires, but cares for. Jacked views Nelany as a sort of Lighthouse in a dangerous storm; always guiding a lost ship from peril. When joining the brotherhood Jack already knew he would have respect for the former Bishop, but after serving under for several months Jack felt full devotion towards her. Nelany early on through Jack' career helped provide him his very own Hawkstrider. Jack was very much appreciative of this gesture and still to this day seeks to repay that debut in someway. If asked Jack would gladly lay his life down for Nelany any day. Alister Sunblade McGinnis Jack's first true friend; Alister and him have a very long past together. The two met during the Northrend campaign when Jack was still an Aspirant. Alister at the time was a broken and depressed individual, and Jack who had yet to fully grasp the concepts of the virtues thought he was trash. However with aid from his master Andrea Duval the two were able to more or less save Alister. Afterward Jack and Alister would grow an extremely strong friendship. So strong that it could be considered brotherhood. Jezebel Grimshaw Sister Grimshaw like former Bishop Faersong is extremely cared for by Jack. Sister Grimshaw to Jack is that one person who always seems to have your back no matter what. It would seem Sister Grimshaw would have the same feelings about him. Acting on this she confronted the young Paladin and offered him a place within Section IX. Astonished and at the same time honored Jack gladly accepted her offer. Marcus Banes DeBray Though their interactions seems to have been brief Jack has much trust, and faith within Sir DeBray .Many of the Brotherhoods deployments have involved Jack and Marcus fighting side by side. This combat relationship has given Jack much admiration for Marcus. Like Maekar, Jack has taken council from DeBray though not on matters of faith, but more or less social issues. Thomas Addalen Thomas at this current most is the only student Jack has ever taken. Jack whenever is with Thomas see's a reflection of himself. Thomas like Jack follows the Virtues with great care, and applies them to his every day life. Thomas from Jack's point of few is a very quick learner; whenever Jack tested his Aspirant his Aspirant would always without failure succeed. Jack looks forward to the day that his Aspirant obtains Knighthood, and serve along him on the field. Quotes " I will stand ever vigilant! I will protect the innocent of this world! And I will push back anything that wishes to destroy it !" - Confronting the Burning Legion " My fallen brothers and sisters are not damned, but simply lost. I shall help guide them back to the path like a lantern on a dark night." - Thoughts on the Scarlet Crusade " Though I was young when Lordaeron fell; I still can remember it's green forests. So full of life and peace. One day I will help return Lordaeron to its former beauty, so others can enjoy its beauty like I." - His final words before leaving the Remant of Lordaeron, and departure from Tyr's hand Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Knights Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Brotherhood of Clemency